


【N→D←V】千の海を越えて

by XingChenLing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingChenLing/pseuds/XingChenLing
Summary: VD、ND。孕车，艹孕但





	【N→D←V】千の海を越えて

那一天，之后发生的事情都像是在做梦。至少对Nero而言如此。他至今忘不了那时，热潮般席卷而来的快感，由他暗暗恋慕已久、同时又是生他的人所给予，温柔、强势、突如其来不容拒绝——一遍又一遍冲刷过难以反应的身体，纠葛上错乱纷杂的感情，摧枯拉朽，几乎要摧毁了他。  
   
即使被环住腰身以固定身体、承受着后方而来不断的冲撞、于情动中气喘不止，Dante也丝毫没有吐出Nero阴茎的打算。他弓身趴地，全身赤裸，夹在哥哥和孩子中间，温热的体腔同时裹入了两人尺寸可观的勃起。显怀的腹部在他同样挺起的昂扬前方跟着下坠，由Vergil惯于握刀的那只手小心护住，避免撞击下摇晃可能造成的伤害。  
   
灼热的吐息打在Nero的耻毛上，而随着冲力挺入Dante喉咙的阴茎被吮得更深，入骨的快感与沸腾般的热度直冲上头，Nero觉得下一秒自己就面临蒸发了。从他的角度只能看到生育过自己的半魔双子交叠在一起，忽略性别和身份的话，就像寻常的父母一样……Fuck！有哪家寻常的父母做爱时还要把孩子卷入！又有谁的父母是孪生兄弟！真是受够了！何况自己还在知情与不知情的情况下都对Dante……何况他还默许了！  
   
那一天过于荒唐。或催生、或磨灭、或搅乱的认知与情感，堆积在一起彻底理不清了。对Nero而言，想来竟一直都这样。Dante第一次在他面前露脸那天、亲口告诉他Vergil是他父亲的那天，直到以心照不宣的“母亲”的身份，对他未曾开口的那份炽热感情无言接纳的这天。真是疯了！这家人、连同他自己一起。但谁让Spada这些半魔后裔就副德行呢！谁管他！  
   
那场混乱欢爱的最后，Dante几乎是缠在他哥哥身上讨了个吻——在当时的Nero眼中简直异常到过分的和平关系了。然后未及Nero烧成糨糊的大脑有所反应，此人又顶着红潮未褪的身体，没骨头似地倚进了孩子怀里。从全程Vergil没有任何攻击性反应，纵着Dante一通胡搞，最后又气息平稳地注视着Dante和孩子亲昵在一起看来，他们和解了，他们接纳了自己。Nero想。  
   
那之后一段时间过去，Nero渐渐习惯了如此双亲的存在。Dante的肚子一天天大起来，但还是会在兴起之时拉上父子中的随便谁——或者干脆一起，来一场令对方都束手束脚的欢爱。他自己倒是根本无所谓的样子。单独相处的时候，Nero从Dante炫耀意味十足的话语中，得知了自己的父亲向他表白这件事，虽然详情未提。老家伙斜倚在床上嗤嗤笑着，一副赢了老哥一百倍的欠打模样，揽过孩子就是一个热乎乎的湿吻。真是持宠而娇到欠操的地步了。Nero蹭在Dante腿间的性器又硬上不少。  
   
他们间就这样和解了。直到某一天，三人都在的场合，Nero瞟过Dante明显得不行的孕身，提议拜托自己视作义姐的Kyrie过来照顾。  
   
“啊~这事嘛。”Dante打着哈欠随口应付，“你们别管。”  
   
“嗯？”注意到这否定句包含的对象范围，Vergil停下定期护理武器的动作，皱眉看向他一贯不老实的弟弟与恋人。  
   
Nero环顾他俩，生出几分警觉：“别管？什么意思？Dante……你、你又在隐瞒着什么了？你想干嘛？”  
   
Dante伸了个懒腰，晃晃乎乎地从半躺着的沙发上站起来。察觉到空气中渐渐凝聚的紧绷感，以及自家老哥久违的不善眼神，他懒洋洋地眯起眼，朝着Nero的方向投去一个糅合了“真够麻烦“与”叫你多嘴”双重意味的眼神。  
   
而交叠在漫不经心的慵懒之下，后者所散发出的寒意，令Nero乍然间回想起了初见时，屠杀教团、染满鲜血的Dante投向自己的那眼。不禁微微打了个寒颤。  
   
“你——！”  
   
刚来得及想要开口，Nero眼前一花，玻璃碎裂之声几乎同时炸响——被窗口猛然灌入的狂风迷住眼，Nero放下遮挡的手臂时，前一刻还在事务所内各自相安的半魔双子早已先后破窗而去。  
   
屋顶上，Ivory的枪口直指不远处、立于路灯之上的Vergil，“别挡道。”  
   
Vergil抿着唇。苍蓝的幻影剑不见踪影，手中的阎魔刀也久久不出鞘。但他压低了身势，呼吸与气势完全处于备战状态，只是对着这因自己有孕在身的老对手尚在犹豫不决。  
   
“喂，你们——”迎着匆匆赶来的Nero，Dante抬手便是Epony黑洞洞的枪口。  
   
“够了。”Dante朝Nero一偏头，示意他闪开，又朝着Vergil的方向开口，“这孩子也好、Nero也好，都是我自己决定要生下来的。你们不欠我什么。”  
   
“不欠你什么？这算什么话？”他身后的Nero当场就炸了，“你把我、把我们当做什么了！”  
   
Epony和Ivory的枪身丝毫没有移动的迹象。维持在三方对峙的平衡中央，Dante却几不可闻地叹了气，压低的声音几乎是轻柔的：“哥哥……我再没有什么、不会再求你了。”  
   
平衡的裂痕就产生在刹那——Vergil气息一滞的瞬间Dante眼看要动，在这电光火石间Nero冲上前一把抓住Epony——若是子弹出膛，近距离足以摧毁的正是他那条失而复得的手臂。  
   
Dante愣住了，随即冲他一挑眉，没有开枪。  
   
“哈、哈、哈……”刹那间超越极限的爆发冲刺令Nero喘出粗气。他冒着热汗，冲Dante的挑眉比了个中指。  
   
是了。这个老把自己的人生、自己的感情搅得一团乱的家伙，一直都这德行。至今为止，数不清多少次了！教团的恶性、阎魔刀的来历、自己与Vergil与Dante这三人间的关系，包括这次！什么都瞒着，在事到临头之前什么都不告诉自己！  
   
“这样！有意思吗！”回过神时Nero已把内心的想法全都咆哮出来，“好啊！反正最后倒霉的都是我对吧！”  
   
Dante神色复杂地看着他。猩红的风衣下摆在夜风中猎猎作响，轻飘飘的，仿佛下一刻就会随风远去，就跟从前那般。这就是他所迷恋的男人，他理应称为母亲的人。闯入他的生命中，如此浓墨重彩又缥缈，是他始终熊熊燃烧着的泡影之梦。  
   
意识到情理上、处境上都逃不了啦，Dante叹了这一天当中过量的气，收枪举手投降。  
   
“说清楚。”Vergil落在他身边，阎魔刀的刀柄力道不大地顶了Dante一下。  
   
“昂……嗯……唔……”Dante不去看父子中的任一人，“就是……那什么，恶魔群对待生产中同族的本能呐。拖出并杀死对方产道中的幼崽，注入自己的那什么……”  
   
“开什么玩笑！”“所以你还想溜去自己一个人对付？！”  
   
Vergil与Nero的厉声斥责几乎同时响起。  
   
“就是说嘛哈哈哈哈哈玩笑开大了是吧……”不出所料的反应，Dante头疼无比地开始试图顾左右而言他。  
   
——然后被Vergil托着后背与双腿一把抱起，“来多少都不过区区杂碎。要开玩笑问过阎魔刀再说！”  
   
Nero跟上去，低头搔搔脑袋，轻微吐了口气，在Dante脸颊上亲了一口：“谢谢，M……嗯，Dante。还有！我也得跟着！问候想来找死的家伙，当然要算上Red Queen的份！”  
   
从前曾拼着玉石俱焚，也要保下某个孩子，这样决定的后果独自承担便足矣。关于半身的事，是唯一、也是最后的底线，除此之外可以什么都不在乎。  
   
但现在，似乎有了牵绊住自己的别的什么东西。也有了点正儿八经交托自己也无所谓的人在了吧。琢磨着传递到胸口的那些个体温，Dante如是想。  
   
   
END

   
   
附标题曲目歌词节选  
   
人は过去(きのう)を/人定是  
忘れて生きるもの/忘记过去并生存的  
けれど消せない/然而无法抹去的  
绊を爱と呼ぶ/羁绊称之为爱  
   
もしも君が行くのなら/如果你要去远方  
ついて行こう/我愿追随  
千の时代(とき)を超えてなお/越过千年时空  
远く远く/更远更远  
   
もしも君が望むなら/只要你希望  
ついて行こう/我愿随你到天涯海角  
千の海を越えてなお/越过千里海洋  
远く远く/到更远更远


End file.
